1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peg box for stringed instruments which facilitate the introduction of the musical strings on the tuning pegs. The peg box is made of a solid piece of material having an upper face provided with bores for guiding the strings towards the apertures in the pegs.
2. Prior Art
The prior art discloses peg boxes which have a U-shaped cross-section such in U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,005,628, 3,726,172 and 3,459,092. The tuning pegs are crossing the peg box at a level somewhat below the upper surface of U-shape inside a narrow channel which makes it difficult to insert the strings in the aperture of the peg. This is particularly so, for the peg adjacent the volute of the instrument where the channel is even narrower and somewhat recedes under the usual volute.